vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Character)
|-|Base= |-|J-Stars= |-|Double Twin Mark II Second= |-|Anger MAX Ver= |-|Landmine Bo-bobo= Summary Bobobo-bo • Bo-bobo is the primary protagonist of the satirical action adventure manga of the same name. Born in the Hair Kingdom with a father who is both a follicle of hair and a sword, he pursued training in the art of the Hanage Shinken, or True Fist of the Nosehair, in his early years, which has become his signature style. It is unknown when he had begun to pursue this philosophy of Hajike, but he likely did that as a child, too, seeing as two of his childhood friends and his older sister also became Hajikelists. Irregardless of when he started, he gained the title of Hajike King throughout the story, revered by Hajikelists all throughout the world and even in the after-death. His main goals at the start of the story involved taking out as many Hair Hunters from the Maruhage Empire as he could, and he didn't want anyone to be forced to be bald. Throughout the series, he gained many friends, who, along with him, would eventually be known as the Nonsense Nine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely High 3-A | At least 4-A, likely High 3-A | 2-C '''| At least '''2-C | At least 2-C, likely Far Higher Name: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Origin: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gender: Male Age: 27 in Part 1, 28 in Part 2 Classification: Hair Citizen, Rebel, Former Hajike King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7, and 8. Hair Ball users should be capable of living forever and boasting no lifespan, along with being able to lose their whole body, mind, and soul, and still be alive. It is evident, because of this, that they must be erased to be conventionally killed, and so they are deathless. Bo-bobo has killed the Demon King and everyone in Hell, and can come back from any afterlife, so he should have Type 4. Bo-bobo has been both a vampire and a zombie before, and his Type 8 is due to being reliant on his Hair Ball), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Many random weapons used), Flight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation (Has control over his own series and can determine the course of events using this) One Hit Kill (A pilot inside of Bo-bobo proclaimed that Bo-bobo had an instant death attack, though it was never performed), Time Travel (Was in a story that occurred over a thousand years ago), Resurrection (Has come back to life by himself multiple times), Regeneration (Mid-High. Regenerated from a pile of dust. Regenerated multiple times from a pile of liquid) Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can attack and destroy souls as well as destroy beings in the afterlife) Law Manipulation (In Bo-bobo World), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Was able to hit Giga, who could only be hit by conceptually artistic attacks by attacking him with the "concept of aesthetic" that exists within everyday reality), Power Nullification, If killed he can fight his way back to life through hell, Aura, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Psychometry, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Cloning, Teleportation, Transmutation (Turned Don Patch into Ice Cream. Turned Beauty into a doll), Size Manipulation, Information Analysis, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (When changing from day to night, he literally carried the space and stars with him), Creation, Can make fire go out by telling it to, Hellfire Manipulation, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Invisibility, Chi Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Wind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Has created living things), Willpower Manipulation (Filled Despair-kun with hope), Technological Manipulation, Resistance to Petrification (Maiteru's petrification turned him into a vegetable instead of a statue, and he was able to fight regularly), Wind Manipulation (Was able to easily fight in Geha's tornado and was unaffected by his attacks), Immobilisation (Hatenko's Lock technique normally locks people for a day, and it only locked Bo-bobo for a few seconds), Mind Control (He shook off mind control after a few scenes of being controlled), Sealing (When the Kill Seals were put on Bo-bobo's team, they just peeled them off), Dream Manipulation (When Nightmare used Death Nightmare to make Bo-bobo's nightmares a reality, it instead used a dream that Bo-bobo knew nothing about), Transmutation (Giga's Objet D'art Shinken didn't turn him into clay when he tried), Possession (When Giga used Giga Sound, Bo-bobo sat in a throne and told Giga to bow down to him), Fourth Wall Awareness, Instinctive Precognition | All previous powers, Durability Negation, Heat Manipulation and Resistance (Is hotter than the core of the Sun, and ignores all resistances to heat when attacking), Can memorize attacks after seeing them once. | All of the powers of his base form, Mind Manipulation (Look Look Hello There), Danmaku, Portal Creation, BFR, Magma Manipulation (Bo-bobo Eruption), Space-Time Creation, Empathic Manipulation (Bo-bobo World Nightmare, Ganeme), Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can regenerate from his hair soul, which is immune to regular soul based attacks), Absorption (Absorbed the power from Nenchaku's tape and threw it back one hundredfold), Limited Reactive Power Level, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Can hit intangible beings, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Has an alarm clock in his head), Existence Erasure (Black Magic Cloth failed to work on him), Mind, Soul, and Information Manipulation (When his rationality, soul, and common sense were completely destroyed, it didn't hinder him at all), Absorption (When absorbed by Tsuru Tsururina III, he was still in tact), Bone Manipulation (Yami's Bone Crest failed to work on him) | All previous abilities boosted, Sealing, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Resistance to Sealing and BFR | All previous abilities boosted, Absorption (Can now absorb Hajike, the life force and "death force", and souls of beings with the Landmine Ball), Abstract Existence (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Is able to hurt the Three Civilizations who could take attacks from Bobopatchnosuke before Majide Time. Moved a background full of stars across the sky when turning it to night time. Funny Sugoroku is a pocket reality made by Bo-bobo that had a background full of stars),| At least Large Star level | Low Multiverse level '''(The Super Bo-bobo power-up was described as being infinite. Has created several "super-dimensional" worlds. Hatenko stated the worlds he creates are infinite, ) | At least '''Low Multiverse level (Bo-bobo became infinitely more powerful during the battle with the Bi-bibi Dokkyun Suicide Corp due to his Bo-bobo Monster House technique. He went on to further fight even more powerful opponents like Shigeki X, who should've been more powerful than Wandering Tofu, who was even infinitely more powerful than other opponents Bo-bobo fought after the Dokkyun Suicide Corp. Should be more powerful than Don Patch who became an inescapable, extra-dimensional, eternal story.) | At least Low Multiverse level, '''likely '''Far higher (He easily destroyed an attack of Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi's Kegari Shinken by glancing at it, specifying that he didn't even have to remove his hands from his pockets. He eventually defeated him without effort, and even spammed attacks infinitely more powerful than what Bi-bibi was capable of, effortlessly.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has an attack where he moves Pluto from its location to Earth in a single panel. Is able to react and dodge against people who can do so to his attacks. Can become three times faster than this by putting tissue boxes on his feet. Later far surpasses Gunkan, who became six times faster than the heroes at the time.) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before.) | Immeasurable (Should be faster than Bobopatchnosuke, who could move in Majide Time, a higher spatial dimension where time and space mean nothing and the new flow of time take forever for any amount of time to occur. Can move in his super-dimensional spaces.) | Immeasurable (Faster than before. Should be faster than Don Patch, who became an inescapable, extra-dimensional, eternal story.) | Immeasurable (Faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Stellar | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Star level | At least large Star level | Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal| At least Low Multiversal, likely far higher Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level | Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Far Higher Stamina: Very high, likely limitless. Can fight for many hours at a time, and he even killed everyone in Hell in a few panels, while in the heat of Hell. Once fought Gunkan for three days and three nights. His fight with Halekulani lasted a week. He has never slept since the start of the series, and has an alarm clock keeping him awake, making it to where he can't fall asleep even by force. The concept of him being fatigued is a concept so bizarre to Beauty that she thinks even a drawing of Bo-bobo being tired is completely absurd. Range: Interstellar '| '''Interstellar ' | 'Low Multiversal '| At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal, likely far higher '''Standard Equipment: Various weapons and other random objects. Sunglasses, Don Patch Keychain, the Nosehair Sword, the Legendary Daddy Sword. Intelligence: Surprisingly an extraordinary genius. Once turned Don Patch into a cyborg after operating on him for 30 minutes with a fork and a few other random materials. Has much experience, and has shown many times to improvise ways to implement the opponents weakness to defeat them in the heat of battle. Has multiple networks of information inside of his head. He once, in the midst of battle, using several billion dollars, put it into an ATM, sending it to a company that he made as he sent the money to it. The money caused the company to grow, and he knew the company would expand after inflating it, and within seconds, a skyscraper shot up into the floating battlefield from below. He built capable rockets as a child. He has decades of combat experience, ranging from being a mech and fighting in space as a baby to taking out everyone in hell. Weaknesses: The nature of a Hajikelist means that they usually don't fight seriously. Sunege Shinken and Kaminoke Shinken can nullify the Hanage Shinken. | Sunege Shinken and Kaminoke Shinken can nullify the Hanage Shinken. | Same as his base. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hanage Shinken' - The user uses his nose hairs to perform various techniques, ranging from whipping with the nose hairs, to fusions, to pocket realities. Bo-bobo is a master of the Hanage Shinken, knowing every technique. **'Hanage Shinken: Merciless Nose Hair Fist' - A standard nose hair whipping technique. **'Hanage Shinken: Black Snake' - The user stuns the opponent by pulling their nose hairs with their own. **'Hanage Shinken: Squeezing Nose Hair Fist' - Bo-bobo was going to use this technique against Hagen, but his nostrils were closed. **'Hanage Shinken: Family of Glasses' - A standard nose hair whipping technique. **'Hanage Shinken: Fdofjo Gojaojg' - A standard nose hair whipping technique. **'Hanage Shinken: Bababa-ba Ba-baba' - A standard nose hair whipping technique. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Nose Hair Revolution' - A special nose hair whipping technique that never landed. **'Hanage Shinken Underwater Attack: Fishy Fish Manipulation Dance' - Bo-bobo summons several old men to attack the opponent. **'Hanage Shinken Underwater Attack: Fishy Fish Manipulation Dance Part 2' - Bo-bobo summons several old men to kiss the opponent in an attempt to make them run away. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Pursuing Nose Hair Fist' - A special nose hair whipping technique that is heat-seeking. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Bo-bobo World' - Bo-bobo takes the opponent to Nose Hair Space. In this world, the people dwelling must release their soul by Hajike. If they fail to release their soul, they will die. This world can also be used to permanently make someone lose their abilities. **'Hanage Shinken: Sashimi Fields' - A standard nose hair whipping technique. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Hanage Bunshin' - The nose hairs are used to make nose hair clones. **'Hanage Shinken: Kamemura Suibotsu' - An attack that whips the opponent in a spiral manner. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Mama Defence' - Several afterimages are created to dodge several attacks. **'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Bo-bobo Fusion' - This technique is used to fuse with one or more people. **'Hanage Shinken: Riizento Attack' - Several Riizento are summoned to attack the opponent. **'Hanage Shinken: Fried Chinese Faction' - A standard nose hair whipping technique. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Armpit Chop' - The user chops the opponent in the armpit with their hand. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Becoming Giant' - Makes the user shrink. **'Hanage Shinken Chōchōchōōgi: Bo-bobo Armour' - Bo-bobo wears a couple cardboard boxes that surprisingly increase his durability and attack potency. **'Hanage Shinken Saishū Ōgi: Nose Hair Alley' - A powerful nose hair whipping technique that involves the use of fifty nose hairs instead of two or four. **'Hanage Shinken Sabaki Ōgi: Burning Hand Hellfire' - The user engulfs their hand in hellfire and strikes the opponent with it. They slash through darkness and work better against evil characters. **'Hanage Shinken Maboroshi Uraōgi: Bo-bobo Metamorphosis' - Bo-bobo used this to transform into a powerful dragon and easily defeat two thousand people as powerful as Tokoro Tennosuke. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Hell Strike Fall' - The user takes the opponent into the air and then plunges into the ground with them. **'Hanage Shinken: Ikemen' - A standard nose hair whipping technique. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Nose Hair Victory' - A special nose hair whipping technique that causes the opponent to be caught in a torture trap. They are pouring candle wax on themselves and tied onto a wooden triangular prism that will split them in half because of the weights on their ankles. **'Hanage Shinken Maboroshi Ōgi: Tatori Leg-tris Fist' - The user turns into a Tetris block after putting the opponent into a Tetris game. The technique was never finished, so it's unknown if the effects of blocks on Tetris would've happened to the opponent, or not. **'Hanage Shinken: Pinapudding' - A stylish nose hair whipping technique. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Violent Nose Hair Fist' - A powerful nose hair whipping technique that uses several more than the usual amount of nose hairs. **'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Planet Judge' - Due to this attack being so long, there will be a more in-depth analysis below. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Hell Nose Hair Drop' - The user grabs the opponent with their nose hairs and slams them on the ground head first. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Marvelous Bo-bobo Roulette' - Due to the length of this attack, there will be a more in-depth analysis below. **'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Funny Sugoroku' - A pocket reality board game. The opponents play until they reach the end of the endless board game. The Game Master is invulnerable while the game goes on. The players move not by rolling die, but by being ran over by bulldozers and rockets. **'Hanage Shinken Chōzetsu Ōgi: Wonderful Nose Hair 7 Days' - Due to the length of this attack, there will be a more in-depth analysis below. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Skating Rink' - This technique was used to freeze the entire ocean. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Nose Hair Spider Harden' - The opponent is wrapped up in the middle of a nose hair spider web and then squeezed tightly. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Bo-bobo Mystery Box' - The user creates a box that causes a random effect to appear in order to attack the opponent. This move will be explained more in-depth below. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Sun Flash' - Bo-bobo jumps into the air as a 3 and burns the target with heat three times hotter than the sun. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Look Look Hello There' - Makes the opponent's have the mind of an average middle-aged woman. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: 7 Extraordinary Phenomenon Traveler' - Due to the length of this attack, there will be a more in-depth analysis below. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Golden Awakening' - A golden aura emanates from Bo-bobo, destroying the pocket reality they were in. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Saishū Ōgi: Bo-bobo World Nightmare' - A super-dimensional emotional space of love and romance. It cleans up impure, evil spirits by Bo-bobo releasing his soul to show extremely emotional stories to wash away the evil soul. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Kandō Ōgi: Romantic Sensation Movement' - An emotional nose hair whipping technique used to destroy Rem's evil soul. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Retro Game Playing' - Due to the length of this attack, there will be a more in-depth analysis below. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Afro Golden Village' - Upon Bo-bobo losing all of his rationality, soul, and common sense, this Ōgi emerged, creating 99 clones of himself. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Chōzetsu Ōgi: Human Express By Nosehair' - Due to the length of this attack, there will be a more in-depth analysis below. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Bo-bobo TV Channel Hour' - Due to the length of this attack, there will be a more in-depth analysis below. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Hair Manipulation Jutsu' - Bo-bobo plays a flute and can manipulate the hair of the opponent. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Maruhi Ōgi: Leg-Pin' - Bo-bobo touches the opponents leg with his finger, making them cough up blood from the attack. **'Hanage Shinken Chōōgi: Collossal Follicle' - A giant nosehair comes out of Bo-bobo's nose and surrounds the opponent. The teddy bears come out of it and start shooting the opponent with guns. Used as Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Nosehair Sword' - A powerful blade used by Super Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Shinken Sandai Gokui: Kenshin of the Sky' - With a sun-sized aura with a cherubim inside of it, Bo-bobo punches the opponent with the power of Nosehair encasing his attack. This was far stronger than any other attack he's used up to this point. **'Hanage Shinken Bakkyun Chōōgi: Holy Nosehair Kaijin-Gang Lamenting Fabric Bo-bobo Monster House' - Due to the length of this attack, there will be a more in-depth analysis below. **'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Physical Sensation Paradise GAME Zone: X Summer Ver' - Due to the length of this attack, there will be a more in-depth analysis below. **'Hanage Shinken Chōchōchōōgi: Meteo Destruction' - A powerful nosehair whipping technique, complete with a destructive meteor shower composed of the army of teddy bears. **'Hanage Shinken Chōōgi: Sorrowful Tofu Impact' - An attack where Bo-bobo spins around and becomes a destructive tornado of nosehair. **'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Return Suction' - Bo-bobo opens up his afro, revealing an old woman inside, who is using a vacuum cleaner to counter infinite suction power, and can also seal away people inside Bo-bobo in a similar manner to the Mafūba technique. **'Hanage Shinken Chōjikūōgi: Atoning Space' - Bo-bobo fires those he's sealed away from the above technique out as a blast. *'Wakige Shinken' - The user uses their armpit hairs to perform various techniques. It's presumably more powerful than the Hanage Shinken. **'Wakige Shinken: Deadly Burning Hair Spirit' - The user whips the opponent with their armpit hairs. *'Hajike' - Hajike is the art of doing something bizarre or unexpected things in order to confuse, attack, out-Hajike another Hajikelist, or as a regular way of life. Bo-bobo was the Hajike King for most of part 1. *'Teddy Bears' - Bo-bobo can summon a troupe of teddy bears to perform certain actions. *'Mystery Tissue Box Shinken' - When Bo-bobo is wearing tissue boxes on his feet, he becomes triple the speed. He also can perform a powerful attack with tissues. *'Ōgi: Leg Snap' - Bo-bobo touches his knees to the back of the opponent's knee, causing the opponents bones to break all over their body. *'Ninpō: Feeling Bullet Jutsu' - Bo-bobo shoots chi bullets at the opponent. *'Santōryū' - A sword fighting style Bo-bobo uses to wield three swords at the same time. *'Mimicry' - Bo-bobo is capable of copying fighting styles, fighting techniques, and many abilities, after only seeing them once, and usually performing them either better than they did or with his own twist added to it. He can even remember the technique long after seeing it. *'Ganeme' - This is an attack used by Super Bo-bobo after losing his ability to reason. He turns his glasses upside-down and then begins to freely alter things from the past by throwing glasses into his memories, even being able to affect people who have previously shown Time Paradox Immunity. He infects people with Ganeme, changing their abilities into more of a glasses theme and making them take damage in the present, ignoring durability due to it working like a status effect. He was also able to nullify the effects of previously used attacks and effects by changing the memories of people they were used on. He also showed that Ganeme can cause people to lose their will to fight by altering their emotions. *'Hair Ball' - Bo-bobo's essence is called the Hair Ball, and according to Tsuru Tsururina III, is the source of power within a Hair Citizen. It holds a separate soul from their normal one, their Hair Soul, which can't be accessed normally through regular soul-based attacks, as well as their essence and their "life". It makes Bo-bobo so hard to "kill", as one needs to destroy this to fully kill him, and even erasing his mind, body, and soul completely will not defeat him while his Hair Ball still exists. *'Hair Peace' - A secret technique that allows for the rebirth of new hair by allowing the connection of the mind and spirit of the hair of the user and the hair of the opponent. *'Full Release Hanage Shinken • Hair Pin' - A technique where the user entrusts all of their hair power into a strand of hair and fights with it as a sword. *'"•"' - "•" is the name of Bo-bobo's sentient pair of sunglasses which Bo-bobo can use to hold his power if he dies. He's nicknamed Sunglassesman by Beauty. He is the dot in between Bo-bobo's first and last name in the title, and is stated to be the pause in between his name's that allows people to breathe when saying his name. When putting on •, Beauty became powerful enough to damage Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. **'Abstract Existence' - • is the abstract idea of "the space that exists in between 'Bo-bobo' and 'Bobobo-bo'". **'Hanage Shinken' - Like Bo-bobo, • has demonstrated that he's capable of performing the Hanage Shinken. *'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Planet Judge' - An attack Bo-bobo used that involves judgement of the nine planets in the solar system. **'Judgement of Mercury' - Those who are judged are hit by a tsunami and shocked by lightning. **'Judgement of Venus' - Those who are judged receive only 10 yen. **'Judgement of Earth' - Those who are judged get a massive boulder thrown at them. **'Judgement of Mars' - Those who are judged are thrown into lava and get fire breathed onto them. **'Judgement of Jupiter' - Those who are judged are run over by the user riding a sleigh pulled by reindeer. **'Judgement of Saturn' - Don Patch impales all who are judged. **'Judgement of Uranus' - Tokoro Tennosuke attacks all who are judged with the power of "Nu". **'Judgement of Neptune' - Those who are judged, the user uses Serviceman to flash them. **'Judgement of Pluto' - Pluto gets thrown into those who are judged. **'The Universe' - Those who are judged are attacked with power from the universe. *'Hanage Shinken Ōgi: Marvelous Bo-bobo Roulette' - A technique where judgement is decided by a roulette that is controlled by the user. **'Meteorites Fall Withing a 10 Kilometer Radius' - Despite the name, meteors fall on the opponent. **'1000 Bees' - A thousand bees fly towards the opponent in an attack. **'Bo-bobo De Collapse' - A giant Bo-bobo head falls onto the opponent and then crushes them horizontally with giant hands. **'Meet Bonin' - A bunch of Bo-bobo ninja jump down and attack the opponent. **'Kill Don Patch' - Several swords stab into Don Patch. **'Fancy-Chan' - This attack just turns the opponent fancy and refined. **'Sentimental Hanage Hydroxyapatite' - A powerful nose hair whipping technique. *'Hanage Shinken Chōzetsu Ōgi: Wonderful Nose Hair 7 Days' - In this technique, the user teaches the opponent the power of a boring week in an ordinary life. **'Monday: "Clear Morning"' - The user wakes up from around a hundred alarm clocks and pummels the opponent. Then he eats a bunch of canned crab and blows up a merry-go-round. Monday is good times. **'Tuesday: "Barricading"' - The user is both inside a house and outside of the house yelling at himself at the same time. He then eats a lot of canned crab, pummels the opponent, and then blows up a roller coaster. **'Wednesday: "Combat"' - The user goes to a war alongside hundreds of himself against hundreds of himself, in a samurai fashion. After the war ends, the user performs a lariat on the opponent. **'O Month X Day, Thursday' - The user goes to buy fish in space from Andromeda and then calmly destroys a nearby planet. He then pummels the opponent. Thursday is 3 peace. **'Friday' - The user sings a song about a squirrel in a chocolate pie and then pummels the opponent. **'Saturday: "The Great Yokai War"' - The user fights against several Yokai as a Yokai. **'Sunday: "Smuggling Into the Country of Alice"' - The user goes on an adventure with everyone from the week. **'End' - The attack ends with the combined forces of everyone from the week being put into an attack performed by the user that involves pushing them into the air by flight and then smashing the opponent into the ground. *'Bo-bobo Mystery Box - Bo-bobo Mystery Box' - The user creates a box that causes a random effect to appear in order to attack the opponent. **'Lava Box' - One box contained lava. **'Hope Box' - One box filled Despair-kun with hope. **'Boxing Gloves Box' - One box had a spring boxing gloves to strike the foe. **'Spike Box' - One box made Don Patch weirdly shaped. **'Ne Box' - One box had "ne" demons for Tennosuke to fight. *'Hanage Shinken Sandai Gokui: Blazing Male Romance' - After activation, the heat of the soul comes out and then attacks the opponent directly on the soul. This is hotter than Hell, and hotter than even the core of the Sun. *'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: 7 Extraordinary Phenomenon Traveler' - Bo-bobo creates a pocket reality that has portals to various places in the world. **'Extraordinary Phenomenon #1: Australia's Surging Waves' - He takes them to a metro style city with koalas and kangaroos as residents, and then gets pummeled by them and by Bo-bobo dressed as a koala. **'Extraordinary Phenomenon #2: Smith's Room in America' - He takes them to a kid's room where they get mistaken for evil spirits and pummeled by Bo-bobo and the kid. **'Extraordinary Phenomenon #3: New Zealand Cyclone' - He takes them somewhere in New Zealand and then creates a powerful cyclone in the middle of them by spinning around. **'Extraordinary Phenomenon #4: Japan's Full Outbreak of Highschool Girls' - A bunch of Bo-bobo clones dressed in Japanese school girl outfits picks up the opponents and throws them into a river in Japan. **'Extraordinary Phenomenon #5: Curry Robo "Violently Spicy Beam"' - As a giant Mecha in India, Bo-bobo pours curry sauce all over the opponent. **'Extraordinary Phenomenon #6' - Bo-bobo takes the opponents to a confession box. **'Extraordinary Phenomenon #7: The Mysterious Country of Morocco' - Bo-bobo makes them bounce around in a new world he created and called Morocco on a minecart, hurting them. **'Sensational Super-Dimensional Extraordinary Phenomenon: Bo-bobo Eruption' - A bunch of fiery Bo-bobo clones erupt from a volcano and crash into the opponent. *'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Retro Game Playing' - Bo-bobo takes the opponent to a pocket reality where everything is retro. **'Action Game' - In this game, the characters attack each other. While they seem weak, the actual damage immense. **'Shooting Game' - In this game, the opponent is the pilot, while Bo-bobo is a giant squid in space. **'Puzzle Game' - The opponent faces off against people in a puzzle, and the loser gets avalanched by puzzle pieces. **'Race Game' - The opponent gets put into a race where the crashes and traps set by other cars do exaggerated damage. **'RPG' - A turn-based RPG plays for one turn where the opponent gets attacked by Bo-bobo and his team. **'Cultivation Game' - The opponent becomes a pig and then gets trained and whipped. **'Nu Presentation Game' - The opponent has to carry a heavy Japanese character for "nu" up a pyramid to Tokoro Tennosuke. **'Love • History Simulation' - The opponent gets shot by flaming arrows and then begins to drown. *'Hanage Shinken Chōzetsu Ōgi: Human Express By Nosehair' - A technique where Bo-bobo shows the opponents that humans aren't that bad by making them watch the life of a human. **'Babies' - After a tooth is pulled, it changes into a giant baby that crashes into the opponent. A bunch of babies then take turns jumping on the opponent, kicking them, and grabbing a piece of paper off of them while they're bound to decide what they will be named, and then they begin to pummel him using efficient martial arts. **'Grade School Opening Ceremony' - They're taken to space where the school is, and then the opponent is bombarded with rockets that look like school supplies. **'Middle School' - The opponent is in the middle of the ocean under water getting attack by sharks after being fished up by Bo-bobo. **'The Rebellion Years' - The opponent gets attack by a giant stamp and several smaller stamps over and over. **'Be An Adult' - Bo-bobo grabs the opponent by their neck and crashes through a window with them, going to a job interview. **'New Employment' - Bo-bobo overflows his opponent's mouth with sushi. **'Grief Trip' - The opponent gets pulled by a train while tied up by a rope. **'Grief Robo' - Bo-bobo is the train, and transforms into a mecha made by the train. He then starts bombarding the opponent with blasts from his blaster arm. **'Epilog' - Bo-bobo does a nose hair whipping technique that shatters the entire attack, showing broken panels from every part of the attack. This part of the attack was beginning to shatter all of existence. **'Humans Are Wonderful' - Another, more powerful nose hair whipping technique was used to finish off the opponent. *'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Bo-bobo TV Channel Hour' - A non-stop TV special that cannot be immobilised. **'Jungle Wake-Up News' - Bo-bobo attacks the opponent several times in an outfit similar to Tarzan's and then gives a jungle-themed horoscope. **'Educational Program' - Rockets and tank shots are fired at the opponent. **'You Shouldn't Laugh' - After kicking the opponent's head into a TV screen, Tokoro Tennosuke kills himself and then Bo-bobo attacks the opponent again. **'Mrs. Tokorote' - The opponent gets pummeled by an attack by Bo-bobo dressed as a woman. **'Pachinko Slot Victory Course — The Road To Winnings' - Bo-bobo hits several slot machines which cause money to rain on the opponent and hurt them. **'Double Iron-Man Cooking' - A poorly made spicy meal is cooked. **'Bō-kun' - A poorly made flip-book manga with a stick figure protagonist is broadcasted. It is out into the meal from the earlier episode and then shoved into the mouth of the opponent. **'Crime Special: Chasing Reckless Drivers' - Bo-bobo pulls the opponent by a rope tied around their neck dragging them on the side of the road while driving a cop car. **'Samurai News' - Bo-bobo slashes the opponent several times with a katana. **'Ratings' - Bo-bobo ends the technique with a nose hair whipping technique that is powered by the ratings. Since no one was watching, there aren't any, so it's just a standard nose hair whipping technique. *'Hanage Shinken Bakkyun Chōōgi: Holy Nosehair Kaijin-Gang Lamenting Fabric Bo-bobo Monster House' - A pocket reality that uses several kaijin-themed attacks against the foes. **'Entry #1: Fried Prawn Kaijin Crab Batter Beam' - Bo-bobo becomes a horned monster and shoots a powerful beam of energy at the opponent. *'Hanage Shinken Kyūkyoku Ōgi: Physical Sensation Paradise GAME Zone: X Summer Ver' - Another pocket reality technique, causing the opponents to experience 7 astonishing physical games created by Bo-bobo. **'Hanage Part I: Truly Serious Doll Claw Catcher: Hanage Version' - At the start of this attack, the opponents would've been in an ocean-like area, and then a bunch of metal claw catcher-esque objects would be brought down, with all sorts of extra sharp claws and drills on them. As they pick the opponents up, they would also stab and drill into them, before dropping them into a volcano. **'Hanage Part II: Goldfish Catching' - This attack causes the opponents to be transported to a generic carnival-type goldfish catching attraction, where they are inside of the water and a giant goldfish begins to violently try to catch them with a net. Bo-bobo ends this portion by smashing the goldfish into the water on top of them. **'Hanage Part III: Enter the Underwater Diaper Express' - This technique makes the opponents carry around a massive diaper for three years while going through an underwater pipeline labyrinth that makes them constantly go through dangerous situations involving animals and military equipment. It ends with a fire-breathing dragon that, upon scorching the opponent, will cause them to experience melancholic feelings of extraordinary destruction. **'Hanage Part IV: A Walking Torpedo Is A Clear In Bowlingu' - This attack, like the others before it, is done underwater, summoning many Torpedo Girls, exploding Don Patch balloons, exploding Tennosuke cubes, and even having Bo-bobo himself launch towards the opponents riding on an exploding rocket, all doing a whole bunch of exploding when meeting in the middle where the opponents are. This is supposed to be bowling, where the opponents are pins. **'Hanage Part V: Mysterious Chikuwa Mask X's Formula 1' - The opponents are run over by Don Patch, Bo-bobo, and Tennosuke, dressed in giant chikuwa with holes in the face for seeing, all driving different race cars. **'Hanage Part VI: The Two Nosehair Taiko Brothers' - Bo-bobo plays a song, using Don Patch and Tennosuke turned into trash heaps as drums, playing folk music to summon a bunch of characters made by the readers of the manga after ripping through space-time. The characters will grab the opponent and then take them to the real world, then closing up the hole. **'Ultimate Final Hanage: Hanage Shinken Chōzetsu Ōgi: Physical Sensation • Illusion Nosehair Space Z' - A powerful nosehair whipping technique, implied to have induced both an illusory effect as well as inducing the effects of Bo-bobo World. *'Landmine Ball' - The Landmine Soul and essence of Landmine Dandy, given to Bo-bobo for being the Hajike King. This allows him to absorb the life force and "death force" of beings, along with their general power, and even their Hajike, as he did with all of the Hajikelists within Hajikelist Cemetary, the final hell that first-class Hajikelists in reality come to in the after-death. This Landmine Ball not only has the same immortality properties of the Hair Ball, but also allows Bo-bobo to freely revive himself with it's absorbed life force. This has also caused Bo-bobo to become an embodiment of Hajike. **'Hajike of Hair: "Extra Dandy"' - The Landmine Ball allows Bo-bobo to summon a second self with his Landmine Soul that is also an abstract embodiment of Hajike. It takes the form of Landmine Dandy and disappears when Bo-bobo has taken enough damage. This ability allows Bo-bobo to invoke a more surpassed Hanage Shinken. Extra Dandy is incapable of taking conventional damage, and any attack thrown at the body of Bo-bobo is automatically protected by Extra Dandy. **'Hair's Attribute is "Flame"' - An attack where Extra Dandy drinks a beverage and then the whole battlefield is filled with flames. Bo-bobo described this attack as one with destructive power that "surpasses his imagination", a conceptual attack performed with the power of Hajike. **'Hajike of Hair: Hanage Shinken Chōōgi: Secret Fairy-Tail Flowerbed' - This pocket reality technique is described by Bo-bobo as being a flowerbed that is a great redemptive magic that draws eternal girls that possess hearts of fantasy. It ends up summoning a bunch of weird guys. The main point of the technique is to trick the opponent to step on Extra Dandy, causing him to explode. **'Hajike of Hair: Invoke "Invincible Horizon"' - This pocket reality technique is a world of infinite size that nullifies the opponent's ability to conventionally fly. This is a world filled with landmines, making the opponent take damage whenever they step. Stepping on one landmine makes all of the landmines activate. This technique can be used repeatedly, getting more powerful with more different types of weapons everytime it's used. This attack also yields the conceptual power of Hajike. *'Hajike of Hair: Hanage Shinken Chōsaishū Ōgi: "BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO • BO-BOBO"' - This is a pocket reality technique that recreates places that creates places that Bo-bobo has went on throughout his journey leading up to the fight with Bi-bibi in the form of pocket realities. **'G-Block Base • "Burning"' - The world remade first is the G-Block Base, the place where Bo-bobo met Beauty. Here, he hits the opponent with hairs emanating from his Hair Soul, which in-turn would be dealing conceptual Hajike damage. **'Party • "Milk"' - The second world remade is the party that Bo-bobo and Don Patch ended their first battle together at, the battle against Maiteru. Here, they pour milk, sake, and cement down the mouth of the opponent and then Dodon Patch quick draws them with the Dodon Patch Sword. **'C-Block Base • "Landylon"' - The third world remade is the C-Block Base, where Bo-bobo met both Softon and Heppokomaru. This world mixed up most of the memories. The opponent will be hung upside down by a rope hanging from the ceiling, above the cauldron of soup that Don Patch was hung above in the C-Block Arc. The Goddess of Babylon will be contained within this cauldron while Tennosuke, Dengakuman, and Softon will hang above the cauldron, and Don Patch as a fort will be behind the cauldron. As Bo-bobo cuts the ropes, everyone will fall into the cauldron, showing that other C-Block Hair Hunters are also contained within the cauldron, along with Extra Dandy, which they will land on. As he explodes, the explosion will be mixed with the Onari Shinken of Heppokomaru. This Onari explosion will also cause the Pomade Ring to crash into the opponent. **'Supermarket • "Kyōryoku Ōgi: Diamond Tokoroten Dust"' - The fourth world created by Bo-bobo is the supermarket that Tokoro Tennosuke spent most of his life in, the same one that Bo-bobo and the others originally bought him in. Here, Bo-bobo will punch Tennosuke, shattering him, yet shooting all of the fragments of him at the opponent, throwing them into the ferris wheel that Bobopatch threw Tennosuke into during their battle. **'Hajike Block Base • "Unidentified Flying Hatenko"' - The fifth world recreated is the sky that Hatenko flew in when he had begun to fly south for the winter. An army of Hiroshi, along with Bo-bobo and Extra Dandy, fly into the opponent for an attack. **'Z-Block Base • " "' - The sixth world recreated is the Z-Block Base that Bo-bobo first met and fought Dengakuman in. No actual attack occurs here. **'OVER's Castle • "Torpedo Dandy"' - The seventh world recreated is OVER's Castle, the place where Bo-bobo originally met and fought Torpedo Girl. Here, he simply balances one foot on Landmine Dandy and one foot on Torpedo Girl while they're both crashing into the opponent. **'Nosehair Alley • "Hairstinction: The Difference Between Right and Wrong"' - The eighth world created by Bo-bobo isn't a world he's been before, rather, but is reminiscent of the technique he once used against Gunkan to defeat him. This world is a resting place for lost souls. In this world, Bo-bobo realised he had a third self within him, and out of him emerged a teddy bear that then emerged another Bo-bobo, who would, alongside the regular Bo-bobo and Extra Dandy, perform nosehair whipping techniques while Dandy uppercutted. This technique was able to cut off the source of one's being. Key: Base | Seal Release | Super Bo-bobo | Hair Kingdom Arc | Landmine Bo-bobo Note: While it's notable that Bo-bobo knows every technique of the Hanage Shinken, he wasn't given the ones used by Gunkan's Garyū Hanage Shinken, Black's Kuro Hanage Shinken, or the Hanage Shinken used by the fusions, due to them mainly being specific styles that he didn't know, or techniques implied to only be usable while fused. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hades (Saint Seiya) Hades' profile (2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Vecna (Dungeons and Dragons) Vecna's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Chi Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magma Users Category:Air Users Category:Probability Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Technology Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Hair Users Category:Memory Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Super Scientists